


don't be creepy

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a prompt via my <a href="http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/75751.html">ten people/prompts post</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	don't be creepy

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt via my [ten people/prompts post](http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/75751.html)

:)

"Hey, Brendon," Jon said, peeking into Brendon's bunk.

"Oh hey, Jon." Brendon gave him a confused smile, Jon grinned.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Umm, nothing, just, you know, trying to sleep and all," Brendon said slowly. It was like, 3 in the morning.

Jon nodded and said, "Oh, okay," he grinned a little harder. "'Night Brendon."

"Um." Brendon blinked, since Jon was still standing there. "'Night Jon..."

Jon just kept grinning at him. Brendon was confused.

"Jon?"

"Yeah," Jon said, and pulled Brendon's covers down a little. "Sweet dreams."

"Are," Brendon started, Jon kept pulling the covers down to his hips. "What's going on?"

Jon looked up from Brendon's stomach, eventually, and for the first time ever Brendon really wished he wore a shirt to bed.

It was still a while before Jon stopped trailing his fingers over the edge of the covers, almost touching the jut of Brendon's hips. Brendon was a little freaked out but didn't say anything, because he had no idea what _to_ say.

Jon just shrugged and said, "Nothing." He smiled and said goodnight again as he pulled his arm away and closed the curtain of Brendon's bunk.

Brendon pulled the covers up to his chin and tried to go to sleep, ignoring that he was maybe kind of hard.


End file.
